Getting to Know You
by leggylover03
Summary: Just another day out with friends? No, not for Bella.


Title: Getting To Know You

Summary: Just another day out with friends? No, not for Bella.

A/N: It was written in twenty minutes and hasn't been betaed. Hope you enjoy it.

My life with Edward and his family was becoming familiar now, even Jasper had stopped looking at me as if I was a meal. Rosalie still kept her distance, but she wasn't as rude anymore, and for that I was grateful. I loved the dynamics here. Though they were vampires they were family, not the conventional one but who was these days.

For now I was enjoying my glorious freedom. Charlie had gone with his work to some seminar in Florida; which meant I had the house to myself. Edward and Jasper had gone hunting but they would be back tomorrow, and I had been invited over then but right now I was lonely. I still wasn't comfortable enough to pop over at his house unless he was there, so I would wait.

Bored out of my mind I went in search of something to eat. When I opened the refrigerator I saw that Charlie had bought a cheesecake and I could feel my mouth watering at the sight of it. Taking a slice I sat down to eat, and wondered how in the world I would be repulsed by this once I was changed. Cherry cheesecake had been my favorite for so long, and to not desire a piece seemed foreign to me.

As I sat my dish in the sink the phone rang. Angela asked if I wished to join them for a hike. Not really the hiking type I laughed, telling her I would probably fall and break my neck on a hike, but she pleaded with me and I gave in, telling her I would be there in an hour.

When my truck chugged into the wooded area an hour outside of town I saw not just Angela and Ben but also Jess and Mike, and a few other people I didn't know. Introductions were made and I got to meet the new guy from Seattle. He and Jess had been talking for a little over a week now and she was already making a fool of herself over him. Mike seemed livid but he quickly grabbed Lauren's hand and everyone took off on the hike.

Thirty minutes later we came across a small lake. "Let's go in for a swim!" Mike suggested.

"None of us have a swimsuit," Angela commented, her face turning a bright shade of red as she said it.

"Who needs a swimsuit? We can go in with our underwear on." At the strange look from everyone Mike tried again. "It's not like you haven't worn a bikini before. It would be the same thing."

One by one they stripped down to their underclothes and wadded out into the water. I knew it would be freezing cold and I had no desire to be that cold. The new guy, Robert was his name told me he would stay behind with me.

We sat and chatted for a bit, but the wind was picking up and soon everyone came out of the water, drying off in the small patch of sunlight. I was glad for Robert was giving me some strange looks that made me uncomfortable. "Well, this was fun but I am heading home. It looks like a storm is coming up."

Everyone else agreed with Mike, as I could see the clouds gathering for what looked like a massive storm. This would mean I would be up all night long. I didn't enjoy sleeping during a storm and Edward wouldn't be back till early morning. If I was lucky enough he would stop by before going home and we could sit up together.

I had said my good-byes to Angela and Ben and was getting ready to get into my truck when Robert approached me. "Hey, I am new in town and thought maybe you could show me around."  
I glared at him. "I thought you were with Jess. Shouldn't she be the one showing you around?"

He laughed. "She is not my girlfriend. I am free to come and go as I please, and right now I would like to go with you and see as few things."

I opened my truck door. "Sorry but I do have a boyfriend, and I also have to get home." When he still didn't move away from the door I spoke up again. "You do know my father is the Chief of Police right?" My voice was a bit shakey when I said it, and he didn't seem really scared by it.

He first grabbed my arm and I twisted away, looking over him to see if anyone was left. I could just see Ben's car going down the small dirt road, which meant I was alone. "Leave me alone!" I yelled, but that seemed to excite him more. He twisted my arm behind my back and I cried out. "You are hurting me."

"Now if you would just stop struggling I wouldn't be hurting you. All I want is a little bit of your attention." His breath was on my neck, his hands reaching into my shirt. I tried to struggle away, I yanked and pulled but in return he smacked me hard.

The first clap of thunder covered up my scream as he punched me in the stomach. "I said to stop fighting it! You know you want me, every woman wants me." Tears formed in my eyes. Wouldn't Alice see this? Wouldn't she be sending someone for me soon? He opened the door and tossed me across the seat of the truck, and I could feel him tugging on my pants. I kicked and screamed, I know hitting him at least one good time in the process, and for that I got another blow, this time to my abdomen.

I couldn't let this happen, and my mind whirled from the lack of air that had been knocked out from me. When it cleared I could see that he was taking his pants off and I knew I had to escape and quick. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my purse, and remembered the pepper spray Charlie always made me carry. I quickly grabbed it and sprayed his face just as he tried to climb on top of me. His scream filled the air as he raked his hands across his eyes. I sat up and sprayed him again, and this time he moved off of me, and I did the one thing I could I ran, as fast as I could into the woods.

Thirty minutes later I was shivering. I was drenched in rain, wandering the woods with nothing but a shirt and panties on. I was too afraid to go back to the truck in case he was waiting for me. I wandered further and further into the woods until the pain from my stomach was unbearable. I huddled against a big tree, my back to it and cried. How had this day gone so wrong? How in the world was anyone going to find me? Sure, Edward could but he wouldn't be back until this morning, and I really didn't want to spend my night out here. Alice would see me, she would find me. With this notion I sat shivering, teeth chattering and cried. My stomach hurt, not like a stomach ache but worse. I hoped Robert was blind from the spray, I hoped a bear came by and mauled him to pieces. I had never wanted anything bad to happen to anyone, but he deserved no sympathy. How dare he think I would give myself to him? How dare he think he could take what I was saving for Edward? I pulled my knees up to my chest, ignoring the pain it caused and prayed someone would find me soon.

Jasper and I had taken down three mountain lions and he even got himself a small buck before we were sated enough to go back. I had wanted to hurry home, as my Bella was waiting, and he had told me to run on ahead, that he would catch up. I knew he just wanted to time to be alone. Jasper sometimes just needed time away from everyone to feel at ease with everything. Everyone's emotions constantly flooding him had to be as overwhelming as me being able to hear everyone's thoughts. I took off in the direction of the house, knowing within a few hours I would be able to hear her heartbeat. I knew I would stop by her house and check on her before going home.

Edward was gone and I had time for a chance to just run without anything but the howl of the wind in my face. It had started raining over an hour ago, but as we didn't feel the cold, I didn't mind. Actually I knew that when I came back drenched that Alice would be waiting. She would hand me a towel and with her perky smile that lit up my world she would lead me upstairs to undress me and then to dress me again hours later. I catered to her whims, because truth be known, I loved it. In my time women did everything for their men, and my Alice loved to dress me in the finest clothing.

I would head down to the small lake I knew of and gather her some of the fresh lilies that grew there. They were some of her favorite flowers and she would give me one of those squeals she was famous for when she saw them. True, she liked clothes, cars and everything else a girl could want, but she also liked small gestures like flowers too.

I raced ahead feeling sated and relishing the sight of my beautiful Bella. Being away from her for even a day was like torture. Her smile lit up my nonbeating heart, and the smell of her scent sent waves of excitement through me like no one ever had. Emmett joked a lot about it, but I knew he loved as her one of the family. I knew all of my family cared for her even Jasper, though he still felt guilty over trying to kill her.

As I approached her house I saw no lights on and thought that odd, as it was only midnight, and usually Bella couldn't sleep during a storm. I climbed the tree beside her window and jumped in and already my senses were on alert when I saw the empty bed untouched. Not wanting to panic right away I searched Charlie's room and the living room, and still I found no Bella. Opening the front door I could see her truck was gone and I thought perhaps she had gone over to our house early to wait for me. I reached for my phone, but it buzzed before I could dial it.

"Edward!" Alice yelled. "She is in the woods, she is alone." My eyes grew wide. "Why? Where Alice?" "I don't know exactly. The rain is coming down too hard to see it clearly. Near a lake Edward, but hurry."  
I snapped my phone shut and was out the door fast, trying to follow her scent, though it was fading as the rain swept down in torrents. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me in search of her. I couldn't lose her, not my Bella, not my reason for living, for existing.

JPOV

My senses were on alert. Something was up ahead, a human and though my thirst was sated, I didn't want to take the chance. I tried going around the human, diverting myself away from it, and that is when it hit me. This wasn't just any human, that scent was familiar, that scent was Bella.

Quickly I ran back and saw the outline of her truck in the distance. The door of it was open as if she had left in a hurry, and I followed her scent to where I could see her huddled against a tree. Holding my breath I rushed to her. "Bella?" I said quietly as not to scare her. "It is me Jasper." I was not expecting it, nor was I fully ready for it as she sat crying. She flung herself into my arms, and I could feel the blood rush to her cheeks as she moved away then, trying to cover herself.

"Bella, what happened?" I asked. I wanted to give her something to wrap up in but I had nothing. She didn't answer me and I knew humans couldn't withstand this rain and cold. "I am going to take you to Edward all right?"  
With the mention of his name she cried harder, making herself gasp for air. I didn't want to pick her up, I didn't want to touch her. What if I lost control again? What if I killed her here in the woods?. I would never forgive myself, and Edward would hunt me until one of us was destroyed. I could go for help, but I didn't think it was wise to leave her here alone. I could take her back to her truck and drive her, but I knew I could run much faster than her old truck.

The decision was painful for me, but I knew that she needed help. Something terrible had happened, this much I knew. When I looked down on her again, something else sparked inside me; something I hadn't ever felt for Bella, protectiveness. Who had done this and why? I would find out but for now I would get her back home. I reached down, holding my breath and picked her up and she whimpered as I did. "Have I hurt you?" I asked. The spasm of coughing made her wince even more and I knew this was not good. I took off in a run back to the house as fast as I could.

My phone rang again, and I quickly snatched it from my pocket. "Edward hurry home! Bella is coming here." The phone went silent then and I turned my direction to head back to the house. Why was Bella going there? What had happened? My legs pumped harder and harder as I ran until I was standing just outside our house. Alice was standing there along with Carlisle, Esme, and even Emmett. I could see Rosalie standing by the door, as if she didn't want to be there at all. Before I could ask any questions I saw the look of concern on everyone's face, and then Jasper broke through the woods, carrying Bella.

He didn't stop running till she was inside and then he laid her down on the couch, while Emmett built a fire. She shivered and Esme covered her with the blanket on the back of the couch, and I still stood stunned. I couldn't take it anymore and sat down beside her pulling Bella to me. Instantly she broke into tears, sobbing and gasping as I rocked her back and forth trying to soothe her. My family normally would give us some privacy, but they to were concerned for her. It took several minutes before she quietened down but she still shivered. I wrapped the blanket around her tighter and pulled her face up to meet mine. "What happened Bella?"

Through another round of tears she told me what happened and my reflexes tensed. Rosalie gasped behind me, knowing all to well the scenario that Bella had faced. "Did he?" I asked, though honestly I didn't know if I wanted to hear the answer.

"No," she said, "But he was so close. He almost..." and then she broke down in tears again. This was more than I could bear. I wanted to find this boy, to kill him. To make him pay for harming her but Bella needed me more. I gathered her up in my arms and took her upstairs, laying her on the bed. "Edward, why don't you let Bella get changed," Esme suggested, standing in the doorway with a pair of her night clothes. I stepped outside the door, and waited, fuming, wanting to kill. Never had my urge been so strong. When I looked up Jasper was there, his eyes unfocused, as if he wanted to say something.

She... I have never seen her in this manner before. Who could have done this to Bella?" he thought. Jasper was worried, something I thought I would not see as long as she was human. Before I could answer Esme reappeared. "She is resting now, but she doesn't seem well Edward. Perhaps Carlisle should look her over."

I shook my head and went to sit beside her on the bed. Bella was curled into a ball, but crawled into my arms when I sat down. Her warm skin against my body felt even warmer than usual and I hoped she wasn't ill. Carlisle came in, his usual calm demeanor a bit frazzled. I hesitated when he sat down, knowing how much Bella didn't like hospitals, needles or anything of the sort. His forehead creased he answered the question before I could speak. "She is like a daughter to me Edward. I would not have her suffer needlessly." I agreed and pulled Bella gently from my arms. She shivered slightly and sneezed.

Carlisle looked her over, checking her pulse, heart rate, and listening to her ches; what surprised me most was when he lifted her shirt. Bruises that had started to turn black were forming across her abdomen and stomach, and a growl left my throat at the sight of it. He gently pressed several places asking if they hurt until she screamed out, flinching away from him. "I am afraid these are severely bruised Bella. If we wrapped them up then they should heal nicely." Once he was done he had her lie back down. "Now we won't be much longer here and then you can rest." He stuck the thermometer in her mouth and we waited the seconds for it to beep. When he removed it his forehead creased. "102 is not good. She was outside too long." After giving instructions to call him if I needed him he gave her something for the fever and walked to the door. "Should we call Charlie for you Bella?"

"No," she said already snuggling up to me a fresh track of tears rolling down her cheeks. "If you need me..." he said, opening the door and closing it.

Bella huddled closer to me, seemingly afraid to try to sleep. Her fever radiated off her, making me feel a bit warm if that was possible. I could do nothing but rock her, whispering everything would be all right into her ear, as she drifted off. I sat contemplating everything and saw the door slowly creak open. I expected Alice or even Carlisle, but it was Rosalie who entered. "Is she all right?" she asked standing just inside the doorway. I motioned for her to come closer as to not wake Bella when I answered. "She is not all right. She is hurt, her ribs bruised, this fever, the coughing, and someone has dared to touch her. I should be out hunting him down right this minute."

Rosalie sat down on the corner of the bed, looking at Bella. "She is a fighter Edward. She got away and not many do. She is lucky. What would Bella want you to do?"

I knew Bella would not want me to kill, but I also knew it would be some time before she ever recovered from this. How long would it be before she could forget what he had done? As she whimpered I pulled her even closer, and brushed her bangs away from her face. "You know she isn't that bad, considering she is human." Normally I would have to smile or chuckle at Rosalie's attempt to be nice, but before I could Bella sat up screaming. "No! Get away from me. Stop..."

The screaming brought everyone in the house inside the room, Carlisle straight to the bedside. I tried to soothe Bella and she finally opened her eyes, staring at me she cried. "Edward..." she managed before the round of coughing broke off her words. When she finally stopped, I could see everyone standing there looking horrified.

"Edward her fever is too high. We must bring it down before she is damaged." I knew what must be done but I didn't like the idea anymore than Carlisle. "I will draw the bath." he said. I knew Bella would want me there, but she also wouldn't want me to see her naked. When Carlisle returned I spoke to her

. "Bella, you need to get your fever down. Carlisle drew a bath for you."

"Edward... dont' leave me," she said, her eyes trying to tear up. Wait her eyes had no more tears. "She's dehydrated Carlisle."

"I know Edward, but one problem at a time. She needs to get that fever down. It is dangerous now almost a hundred and six."

"Bella, I will be right outside the door. Esme will stay with you. Everything will be all right."

Esme followed Carlisle into the bathroom and sat Bella down on the small chair in there as she pulled off the now sweaty night clothes and lowered Bella into the bath. I stood outside agonizing over not being able to be at her side, and Alice came over, placing her hand in mine, and squeezing it gently. "She will be fine Edward."

"Are you sure Alice? Have you seen something?" Alice nodded that indeed Bella would recover from this, at least for now that is what her future held. I cringed as I heard the next words. "No please," came from the other side of the door. I knew it was for her own good but that didn't stop me from wanting to be by her side.

"CPOV

"Bella, honey you are going to have to sit here for a couple minutes. Your fever is too high." I knew she was embarrassed to have me see her naked, but that was of no consequence right now. All I saw was my daughter hurting, in pain, and I wanted to fix her. Esme was holding her head above the water as I waited to see if it would work. Bella shivered, her teeth chattering as the cold water began to work on her. Slowly her fever was coming down but I worried that pneumonia had set in. That would be a bigger battle indeed, one I was sure she was not ready for. Perhaps if I started her on the IV now we could prevent it from getting any worse.

As another whimper came from the tub I saw Esme look at me pleadingly. "Has it been long enough Carlisle? The poor thing is freezing." I motioned for her to lift Bella from the tub and she wrapped a towel around her. Her temperature was still a hundred and one but that was much better than it had been. This I could work with. Quickly Esme dressed her and I picked her up, heading back to her bed. Edward had stripped the bed and put fresh sheets on it.

"She is going to need fluids Edward. Try to get her to drink something."

"You aren't going to... why? You know she hates needles."

Edward had read my mind and knew I was heading to get the IV ready. "She has a slight case of pneumonia. If we can start her on the antibiotics now we may prevent it from growing worse." I nodded my head though I knew Bella would not care for it at all. I looked down and she was awake now, staring at me and everyone else who was in the room.

"Bella, ... how to break this to her. Carlisle is going to give you an IV. It will make you better." She cringed as I told her, and shook her head that she understood, but I knew my Bella, she was scared.

Carlisle returned, and took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Bella, this shouldn't hurt but just a moment. He dabbed her arm with the alcohol and then pulled the needle from the package.

"She is tough, aren't you Bella?" Emmett said from the doorway. I knew he was trying to help and smiled his way, while holding Bella's other hand. Carlisle was always quick with an IV but Bella was so dehydrated that her veins collapsed over and over. She whimpered and I was becoming defensive.

"I'm sorry Bella." Carlisle said. "I will come and try again after a few minutes. Please get her to drink as much as you can Edward."

He ushered everyone out and I handed Bella the glass of water. "Please drink it Bella." She gulped the water down, asking for more and I ran down the stairs to get her some. Three glasses later she was snuggling against me, her eyes drooping. "I'm tired."

"Sleep Bella, I am not going anywhere." She closed her eyes and I just held her. Nothing would ever happen to her again even if that meant holding her hostage in this house when I went to hunt again. It would make her angry but better that than something else. I sang to her as she slept, her brow furrowing now and then as she tried to fight off demons in her sleep

.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morning came and the need for another try with the IV. I told Carlisle perhaps it would be better if we didn't wake her to do it, but he said he didn't want to take any chances of her snatching her hand away at the wrong time. I woke her and though she hated it the IV was started.

After a few hours on it she seemed to be doing much better till the round of coughing began. Usually I could soothe her and she would lean against my chest when it was over but this time she seemed to be gasping for air. "Carlisle?"

"The pneumonia had progressed, but the antibiotics will began to work on her soon. Don't worry Edward I won't let anything happen to her. Why don't you go and take a shower now that she is resting again."

I hadn't even thought about showering or anything else. I was covered in flecks of mud, and other things, and knew I shouldn't really be near Bella in this condition. Everyone was trying to go about their normal routine but now and then I could see each of them climb the stairs and peek in on Bella. Alice was beside blaming herself, saying how she should have seen it, but I told her she was not to blame and thanked her for getting Bella home to us safely. Jasper though seemed different. He had asked about Bella several times, and this was not a normal thing for him. Perhaps seeing her so vunerable, or being the one to find her had changed him a bit. Time would tell on that one.

When I returned to the room Esme was sitting on the bed beside Carlisle, both watching over Bella. They really did think of her as their own and it made me smile. Bella was awake and looking a bit better. I hoped she would recover before Charlie came home. He was due back in a week, and would question if Bella wasn't home. "She is so fragile Carlisle. Wouldn't be easier if she were..." she didn't finish this statement but I knew what she was thinking, what they all thought, that it was be better if Bella was changed. Some part of my brain knew she wouldn't suffer illness again, but another part, refused to let her become what I was.

"Edward go hunt," Carlisle told me though I didn't feel the need. "You will be spending a lot of time with her and I won't have you even thinking of your thirst. I refused, but Carlisle gave me a pointed stare and I somehow could not refuse the only father I knew. Longingly I looked down to the sleeping Bella. "Don't go far, and we will keep watch over her. Take Emmett with you, he seems anxious somehow."

CPOV

Hours had gone by and Bella had slept though fitfully. She tossed and turned in her sleep. Sometimes she would cry out in her sleep for Edward and I wished then I hadn't sent him. I needed to step out for a moment and grab a bit of fresh air, so I opened the door quietly and told Esme I would return in ten minutes. Little did I know that she would waken.

Bella was lost in the dream, Robert approaching her, hitting her, trying to take what wasn't his to have. Bella whimpered, and she felt hands coming to touch hers. She didn't know they were hands of comfort, she didn't know that Esme was there, all she could see in her state was Robert looming over her. Sitting straight up in the bed she saw nothing but darkness and it scared her. Where was Edward? Her breathing became erratic, quick fast intakes, a panic attack full blown.

Esme moved closer. "Bella, sweetheart it is me Esme. Try to calm down. Take deep breaths," but Bella was too far gone for that. She couldn't shake the image of Robert, couldn't focus on breathing or Esme.

"Carlisle," Esme called and in a flash he was there beside her. "She is having trouble breathing, do something." In all the years Esme had never seen any of her children in this state, and it brought back terrible images of her son taking his last breaths. She backed away as Carlisle took a seat on the bed.

"Bella, listen to me, you need to take a breath." Bella grabbed at her own throat, her nails scraping across it as she tried to breathe in. Carlisle wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair. "Everything is going to be all right Bella." Again Bella tried to take a breath and again she couldn't. She was gasping for any air she could get, and it wasn't until she heard someone humming her lullaby that she seemed to calm any at all. Carlisle was beside himself, and the only thing he knew was the song he heard Edward humming to Bella when she was sleeping. It always calmed her and he hummed the melody until at last Bella took in a breath.

I tried to lay her back on the pillows, but she clung to me. I couldn't let her go so I sat there holding her. She was so much like a daughter to me. I couldn't stand to see her in pain. Something inside me shattered in those few moments I held her. I wouldn't let anyone harm her, I was feeling protective over her and as Alice's hand came to rest on my shoulder a soft growl emitted from me. "Edward is on his way back."

I didn't let go until Bella was breathing normal again, and then I laid her down on the pillows of the bed. She would be fine, I knew it, but seeing her like this was hard. Edward stepped into the room and was immediately on guard. "What happened?" he demanded. I told him and he was at her side, kissing her head and telling her that he loved her. Funny thing is that we all loved her, she was a Cullen even if she didn't have the name yet.

Bella had healed just as Alice had foreseen with no time to spare. Charlie was due back today and I drove her home. Her truck was sitting in the driveway, Emmett having drove it there for her. She shuddered as she looked at it. "You know a new car wouldn't be that bad," she joked, and in my head I was already going through the choices. Alice would of course be there to car shop with me, she never missed a chance to do that. Tomorrow would be school, and I didn't know if Bella was ready to face it. "Are you sure?" I asked.

"I can't hide away forever. Sooner or later I have to rejoin the humans." She ordered chinese food and we sat and watched a movie until I heard the sound of Charlie's car coming down the road. "I will be upstairs when you are ready." She nodded and an hour later I was sitting on her bed, running my fingers lightly through her hair.

"Someone will be here every night," I promised her. You won't have to be alone. She would never ask me not to hunt, she knew we needed to but I saw her flinch at the thought of me not being here. Together we laid down and I hummed her lullaby till she fell asleep.

When morning came I ran home when she went to shower. I changed clothes and told the others I would meet them at school. They each asked how Bella was doing, and I told them she was shakey but good. At least one of us was in each of her classes so I didn't fear her being alone at school.

We drove up to the school and I saw Angela and Ben and then I saw Rosalie's car pull up. Normally Bella would go and speak to her friends but today she stayed close to me, and for that I was glad. The first few classes went along without any problem, Bella sinking into her lessons. She didn't have time to dwell on what had happened when she was trying to figure out the calculus problems.

At lunch we sat around the table with her friends, but underneath the table she held my hand. Not far away I could hear Jasper and Alice talking. It was a normal conversation but during it he asked how Bella was holding up. Too low for humans to hear I assured him that she was fine.

Jess took a seat with us and her usual self absorbed thoughts flooded my mind. I wanted to slap her, truly, for how conceited and self centered she was. Did she have no idea what her friend did to my Bella?

"So anyway, I was just talking to Robert and he said that he can't wait to see everyone again." Beside me Bella flinched, dropping her half eaten apple to the tray. "He said he had plans and couldn't wait."

My anger boiled over then, and before I could rip the girl's throat out I felt the calm wash over me from Jasper. Next Alice was at my side and then Emmett. "How about a word Edward," Alice said. I wasn't in the mood for a word. Though Jasper was doing his best, my anger was still there. Emmett though not usually so perceptive grabbed me by the arm and all but yanked me away from the table. As we headed outside I turned trying to get away. "Bella..." I said, not wanting to leave her alone. When I looked back however I saw Jasper approaching the table.

"Bella, if you would be so kind," he said extending his arm to her. "I would like the honor of escorting you to your next class." Bella blushed, but took his arm, and was lead away by Jasper. Was he safe? Would she be okay?

Alice looked a bit put out. "You know you should give him some credit. He has changed a lot Edward. He won't hurt her."

I had the sense to look ashamed. "I am sorry Alice."

"It is all right. I know you worry, but how about I take your mind off it by showing you this." In her hands were three car magazines. "We could pick out Bella's new car."

School was over and Bella was home safely. I kissed her lightly on the lips and promised her I would return before she was ready for bed. "Don't worry, Jasper is outside. He will be there till I get back." With that she leaned up to kiss me again, and this time she didn't pull away, but moved closer, wrapping her arms around me and pulling me to her. I had to resist the urges I was having. With a smile I pulled back. I won't be long."

Bella readied herself for bed, and a round of homework she needed to catch up on. She had everything except her Chemistry book and that was in the truck. Dreading it but knowing she had a test coming up she put on her shoes and went outside to get it. She opened the door and reached in the truck grabbing the book, and turned to close the door, when a hand grabbed hers. "Can't get enough of me can you. Returning to the scene of our last get together." Bella gasped and readied herself to scream when he clasped his hand over her mouth. "We can't have you screaming now can we. Don't want your daddy coming outside."

Bella's heart raced. She was once again trapped. She felt the tears well up in her eyes. Robert tossed the Chemistry book to the ground and grabbed Bella's other hand to keep her from struggling. "How about you and me finish what we started."

Bella was frantic now, and tried to scream, but it was muffled by his hand. It was enough though and Jasper came to stand behind Robert. "You will let the lady go now."

"Who are you her boyfriend?" Robert said.

"I am her brother and as I said you will let her go or suffer the consequences." He could hear the blood rushing to Bella's face, as she fought for air.

"I don't think I will be letting her go. We have some unfinished business to take care of. Why don't you run along." Robert began dragging Bella towards his car but Jasper was already there. "What... how did you get from there to here so fast?" The growl erupted from Jasper's mouth.

"I warned you," he said, before taking Robert and snatching him away from Bella. He held onto him and Robert had nowhere to go. Bella sunk to her knees right there, taking in the glorious gulps of air.

Jasper had no idea what he was going to do with this boy, but his impulses were telling him to kill. Bella wouldn't be happy about that, neither would Edward or the rest of the family. It would scar Bella he thought. "She wanted it. She begged me for it. I didn't do anything wrong man."

Bella, tears rolling down her face was furious. "How dare you. I hate you. I wish you were dead."

Robert lunged for her and Bella flinched back, scared now, but that was all it took for the quick snap of his neck. His body now lay lifeless in Jasper's arms. He placed the body in the car and turned to Bella. He didn't want to frighten her. "Bella, I'm sorry," he whispered. Bella didn't react as he expected. She ran to him and laid her head on his shoulder and sobbed. Jasper was at a loss. He wrapped his arms around her and just held her till Edward came running through the woods.

Edward saw the body and then saw Jasper holding Bella. He didn't know how they would cover it up but he knew they would. Alice would know of course but she would keep their secret. All that mattered was Bella was safe, and that for some reason Jasper now saw her as his family, someone to protect.

Edward walked her to the door and up the stairs, past a sleeping Charlie. Jasper would get rid of the body, and no more would be said about it. She slept peacefully that night despite what had went on.

School was almost over and Bella was now back to being Bella. They didn't talk about Robert anymore, because when they mentioned it her eyes would well up with tears. Jasper had even shown Bella a few fighting techniques to have if she ever needed them. We thought she would never use them, never need to.

It was lunch, and Bella sat down at our table. It was a custom now and even Rosalie was a bit nicer to her, knowing what she had experienced. We had all gotten up to leave when Mike Newton came over. "Hey Bella, how about a picnic at LaPush beach this weekend?"

"No thank you," Bella replied, turning to leave. Mike grabbed her hand then and before any of us knew it he was on the floor screaming in pain, Bella had kicked him right in the crotch. Rosalie burst out laughing, followed by Emmett, but Jasper just gave a quick smile, and turned to leave. "She is going to be one hell of a newborn Edward." Staring down at Mike, I stepped over and took Bella's hand to walk her to class. I don't think anyone in the school would bother her again after today, and if my family had anything to say about not ever.


End file.
